School structure
=School system = Grades: 'We have another school system than you have. We have grades from 8 to 10 at our school. That is high school. It is almost 500 pupils at our school, around 18 classes and 55 teachers. This is our school, and it is called Gimle oppveksttun skole. '''Interviews: ' We have interview the department leader, school nurse and the janitor on the school. ' ' '''THE DEPARTMENT LEADER: What is your name? -My name is Kristian. What is your work at the school? –My work is that I am the leader of the teachers at the 8th grade. I also need to ensure that students get the learning they should have. What are your responsibilities at school? –I have responsibility for 17 teachers and 191 pupils from 8th grade. How long time has you work at this school? –I have work at this school as a department leader for two years. Do you like to work at this school? –Yes, I like to work with students and I like to be responsible for so many students ' ' THE JANITOR: What is your name? –My name is Bjørn. (We have three letters more in the Norwegian alphabet.) What is your work at the school? –My work at the school is that I have to fix the problems at the school. Do you like your work at the school? –Yes. I like to be in activity and I like to keep the school clean. How long time has you worked here? – I have been working her for 7 years. But I have work in several schools, kindergartens and hospitals. THE SCHOOL NURSE: ''' What is your name? – My name is Åshild. (We have three more letters in our alphabet.) What is your job at the school? I have much to do at my job. In the 8th grade I have to take a survey on every pupils. In 9th grade I have to take gui teaching. And in 10th grade there is a vaccine. What is your responsibility for the pupils? –I need to track students from the survey. Is it many pupils who need your help? –Many pupils ask me questions. Someone have problems with friends, and someone has hurt. How much secrecy you? For example if it is one pupil who doesn’t want that you should say it to someone, but it is so important that you nearly must say it? –I promise that I have secrecy, but I must say it if the pupil need help. How long time have you been working as a school nurse? –I have worked as a school nurse for circa 10 years. -Made by Hedda and Iben '''Interview with the headmaster: 1. What is the most challenging with your job? - To satisfying and make everybody happy. 2. What do you like best with your job? - To meet new people. 3. How long have you been working on Gimle? - I have been teacher sins 1984, but I have been headmaster here in 2 years. 4. What is your goal for the future? - That everybody is happy and likes to go to this school. Interview with the counselors: 1. What do you like best with your job? - That I can talk too many different people and help them. 2. What is the most challenging with your job? - To be able to solve others problems and to answer all the questions they have. 3. What is your goal for the future? - That everyone is happy and enjoy being at school. Little thing about the school: At this school you can get free Wifi. That is free internet. We have a students’ council. There they do different things like make the school a better place to be. They take up issues and things that they think should be improved. Now they make a canteen. Made by Anna and Eirin.